Crystals-Stones
Fusion Stones Game Description: '''Material that can Awaken (aka "fusing", aka turning a card into a "super") Hero cards. You can get the item from Refining Hero Cards. Also used to evolve the Master versions of the starter heroes. '''Merge: Combine 6 Fusion Stones to obtain 1 Fusion Stone a single tier higher. How to get: '''Fusion stones can be bought from the Shop by using 20000 coins (5 Million = 250 Stones) or 140 pal points. You can also Refine unwanted Heroes for Fusion Stones. The amount of stones obtained is reflected on what Stars the heroes you refined are. refine: go to MENU > FORTIFY > ADV. FUNCTIONS (Unlocks at Lvl 60) > REFINE HERO The formula is below : *Amount of stones = 6 ^ ( Stars level - 1 ) Note that for 200 pal pals you can summon one hero who is, at worst, a 1-star hero. If you save your pal points up to 2000, you can get 11 heroes, each of which is, at worst, a 1-star hero. That's 181.81 per stone, worst case, and often better since you occasionally summon 2 or 3-star heroes. Note you can also refine the chest monster, save and buy them in the shop. with enough money you can refine into 99 fusion stones in one shot. 99 1 star> 16 2 star> 2 3 star. this method is pricey; however faster then summoning normals to refine. Refined Stones '''Game Description: '''Materials used to Evolve Gear and Merge. Can be obtained through Refining Cards. '''Merge: Combine 6 Refined Stones to obtain 1 Refined Stone a single tier higher. How to get: '''Refining gear cards or purchasing for 20000 gold or 140 pal points in the shop. '''Notes: *Pearls give a lot more experience than 1 or 2-star gear. It might be wise to save them for fortifying while using the lesser experience gear for refining. Energy Crystals ' ' Game Description: Common Material. May be obtained through Star, Moon, and Sun Treasure Chests. Merge: Combine 6 Energy Stones to obtain 1 Energy Stone a single rank higher. How to get: Dungeons that do not have the gold trim, tower, event tower, star chests, (and probably other chests). Notes: *Buying star chests is generally considered to be the fastest way to acquire energy crystals. You also get dungeon crystals this way but you'll find that you run out of dungeon crystals faster than energy crystals. One strategy is to buy chests for energy crytals and to use any extra action points to run the gold trimmed dungeons extra times to farm dungeon stones. *Without any bonuses the following table gives you an idea of the number of 1* stones required for each level: Dungeon Crystals ' ' Game Description: Common Material used to Evolve Heroes and Combine Gear. May drop from Elite Dungeons, and from Star, Moon and Sun Treasure Chests Merge: '''Combine 4 Dungeon Stones to obtain 1 Dungeon stones a single rank higher. '''Obtained: They are obtained from any gold trimmed dungeon, Booster Market, Moon Chests, Sun Chests, Star Treasure Chest and the Royal Door exchange. *Without any bonuses the following table gives you an idea of the required number of 1* Dungeon Crystals. Demon Crystals ' ' Game Description: Material to upgrade Jewelry. Merge: Combine 6 Demon Crystals to obtain 1 Demon Crystal a single rank higher. How to get: Demon Battleground, some dungeon Star Rate chests. Notes: they are also named "Power Crystals" in some locations of the game. Combining Stones and Crystals You have the ability to combine lower star level stones and crystals into higher star level stones and crystals if you have the sufficient amount of materials. You can access this function in the Warehouse. The required number of materials needed to combine into a single material of one higher star count is as follows: *'Fusion Stones: '''6 *'Refined Stones:' 6 *'Energy Crystals:' 6 *'Dungeon Crystal:''' 4 Thus, for example, 6 1* Fusion stones may be combined into a single 2* Fusion stone and 4 3* Dungeon crystals may be combined into a single 4* Dungeon crystal. One of the important pieces of information that players often request is the number of 1* stones needed to make a given quantity of stones with a specified star level. This quantity can be calculated simply as follows: N = x * y^(Star level - 1) where N is the number of 1* stones needed to make x number of materials with a combining requirement of y. For example, to make three 4* Dungeon Crystals, we would need 3 * 4^(4-1) = 192 single star Dungeon crystals. Another example of this calculation is determining the number of Fusion stones required to upgrade the starting heroes. To evolve an Adept Rhee to a Master Rhee, one needs 5 each of 5* and 6* Fusion stones. The number of 1* Fusion stones required would therefore be: N = 5 * 6^(5-1) + 5 * 6^(6-1) = 45360 1* Fusion stones. Similarly, to evolve a Talia into an Adept Talia, one needs 5 each of 4* and 5* Fusion stones. To aquire these, one would need N = 5 * 6^(4-1) + 5 * 6^(5-1) = 7560 1* Fusion stones. Of course, this does not take into account combining bonuses that are often received when combining stones and crystals. The numbers calculated using the method above is the maximum needed if you are very unlucky and receive no combining bonuses. The actual number of stones may be slightly or significantly less depending on how lucky you are with bonuses. Category:Items